


Where the Love Light Gleams

by ilookedback



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, a little bit of drinking, a little bit of kissing, can be read as pre-connie/steve/javi, mostly just lighthearted and a little sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: It’s clear they’re expecting him—the door is propped open and warm light is spilling out into the hallway along with the familiar scent of a Sunday pot roast cooking—but the sounds of domestic squabbling nearly give him pause on the threshold.“You’re doing it wrong!”“I’m not—baby, there’s nowrongway to do it. Maybe we have differentstyles—”“Ohh, no, there is absolutely a wrong way and that is it,” Connie insists.(in which Javi doesn't go home for Christmas, except for how maybe he kind of does)
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> I am as shocked as you are that there are no babies in this fic. Merry Christmas anyway! <3

It’s clear they’re expecting him—the door is propped open and warm light is spilling out into the hallway along with the familiar scent of a Sunday pot roast cooking—but the sounds of domestic squabbling nearly give him pause on the threshold.

“You’re doing it wrong!”

“I’m not—baby, there’s no _wrong_ way to do it. Maybe we have different _styles_ —”

“Ohh, no, there is absolutely a wrong way and that is it,” Connie insists.

Cautiously, Javier steps foot inside the apartment. The two of them are standing in the far corner of the living room, next to a partially constructed faux Christmas tree. Steve is wearing a felted headband with antlers sticking out, looking for all the world like the most irritable reindeer Javi’s ever seen.

“It’s a tree,” he says, frowning. “Have you ever seen a tree? They—”

“Have I ever _seen_ a _tree_ ,” Connie cuts him off, offended. “Stephen—”

“Hey, Javi’s here.”

She whirls to face him, annoyed expression melting into relief. “Javier! Come inside. I need your help, please.”

“Sure,” he offers, making his way over to her side.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, “Are you suggesting Javier Peña is better at Christmas decorating than me?”

“I think at the very least he’s better at following directions,” she retorts. Javi’s not sure it’s a great compliment but he smirks at Steve anyway and slings his arm around Connie’s shoulders, taking in the view of the slightly cockeyed tree.

“I was about to grab a stepladder and do it myself,” Connie tells him. “See how he’s got the branches all…” she trails off and gestures vaguely, in a movement Javi interprets to mean, _fucked up_. “They need to be fanned out, more flat.”

“Got it.”

He steps forward and reaches up to one of the branches Steve had attempted to fluff in his own jumbled way, now a mess of needles sticking in all different directions, and twists the coated wire branches to flatten them out.

“Yes,” she says, satisfied. “Like that.”

“My way gives it more character,” Steve says petulantly, but he retreats to the couch and sprawls out, watching Javi work. “If you want to settle for a cookie cutter tree, be my guest.”

“My way gives you a happy wife,” Javi murmurs, catching Steve’s eye as Connie squeezes his shoulder appreciatively. Steve raises his eyebrows.

“So maybe I’ve found other ways of making my wife happy,” he says, and he grasps Connie’s wrist as she walks past him towards the sideboard, tugging her gently to fall into his lap. “Baby, why don’t you sit here with me while he fixes the tree,” he says in a low voice, like he’s trying for sexy. “And after that, if you’re up for it, maybe we can… make him untangle the lights,” he finishes suggestively.

She laughs and pulls away, standing up again. “I was going to mix him a drink so he can catch up to us.”

Steve lets her go and Javi continues fixing the branches while she pours his martini across the room.

“You have plans for Christmas morning?” Steve asks him.

Javi thinks about it. He might stay in bed an extra hour, or laze on the couch with an old movie on the TV. Make a dent in the bottle of scotch he’s bought himself for a Christmas present.

“Not really,” he says.

“You should come over here.” Steve nods to the space over Javi’s shoulder and he turns to look, dropping his hands in surprise when he spots three stockings hanging on the wall nearby. “Connie was worried Santa might not visit your apartment,” Steve explains.

“Here you go, honey.” Connie is behind him, pressing a drink into his hands when he turns back around. He still feels a little stunned as she falls back to sit with Steve again on the couch.

“That’s for me?” he asks, looking again at the red-trimmed stocking next to their matching pair.

“Yes. Unless you already have one.” Connie frowns thoughtfully. “I didn’t think you probably would.”

Javi huffs a laugh. “Probably in an old storage box back home, from when I was a kid.” He can’t remember the last time he’d gone home for the holidays. “That’s—really nice. Thank you.”

She beams at him but Steve shakes his head. “She’s just trying to get in good with the big guy. Two days before Christmas, making sure she’s on the Nice list. Shameless.”

“At least some of us are nice. You’ll be lucky if you don’t get coal in your stocking,” she warns him, and he pulls a face and then draws her into a deep kiss that goes on long enough Javi averts his eyes, focusing back on the tree. He takes a sip of his drink, feeling the warmth of the vodka and Connie’s soft laughter spread through him, and reaches out to fix another of Steve’s fucked up branches, thinking, this might be the closest to home he’s been in years.


End file.
